End of the Worlds
Story Rook, Shar, Molly, Morty and Zed all enter the Highbreed Factory in Undertown, blasters drawn as if going into a firefight. The factory is empty, except for Reinrassic, who sits on a crate. The Plumbers slowly advance, Zed growling at Reinrassic. Reinrassic: You don’t have to initiate siege tactics. I am the only one left here. Shar: Where’s Ryder? He is wanted by the Plumbers. Reinrassic: How ironic. The one who is trying to destroy us is wanted by the Plumbers as well. But are any of us on the right? Do you have the right to arrest him, and do we have the right to conquer this galaxy? Molly: Enough of the blabbering! You got three seconds to tell us where Ryder went, or we’ll blast and arrest you! Reinrassic: He has been taken to Augstaka. Albedo has gone to off him to the Highbreed Supreme. Rook: Ryder is now on the home planet of the Highbreed. Shar: Then, we’ll just go to that planet and get him! Rook: Watch your language, Shar. Morty: Ooh ooh ooh! Shar: No, I’m not crazy! We can’t risk him escaping again! We’ve been hunting that killer for a year now! Rook: Did you not hear me about language? But, you are wrong about Ryder. He is not a killer. But he is the only witness we have in, Shar: He killed his mother! How can you defend that?! To think, I was actually smitten by him! Molly: If we’re heading to Augstaka, then we best get a hustle. It ain’t a short trip. Reinrassic: If you travel by ship, you will not arrive in time. Ryder will most likely flee before you can get there. I will take you via teleporter. Morty: Ooh, ooh. Shar: Agreed. Why should we trust you? Reinrassic holds up his Florauna arm up, as if signaling it. Reinrassic: Two years ago, Ryder took my arm, and gave me a new one. He destroyed my life, but he also saved it. My life, has been in shambles up until now. I feel, now is the time to do something. I don’t know what yet, but I will know it when I get there. Rook: In that case, lead the way. Shar: Blonko! Rook: He is right. We do not have time to discuss this. Ryder will either be destroyed or have escaped by the time we get there. If we do not go with him, we lose our chance. Shar: Fine. I still don’t trust him. Rook: Shar! Language! End Scene On Augstaka, Albedo tosses Ryder to the floor in the council room, his arms tied together. Several Highbreed sit around the table, including a much larger and rounder Highbreed, him being the Highbreed Supreme. Highbreed Supreme: This, is the meddler? Albedo: This is the one. Highbreed 1: Bringing Ryder here to us? Are you trying to bring death upon us all?! Highbreed 2: Now, now. You are overestimating this pond scum’s power. Highbreed 3: I just got back from Albedo’s failed assault on Galvan Prime, where he destroyed at least six different ships! Highbreed 4: Not true. Albedo was responsible for at least one of those. Albedo: How dare you accuse me of… Highbreed Supreme: Silence, worm! You promised us Galvan Prime, you failed. Albedo: But I brought you Ryder! Who could defeat you all in an instant! Highbreed Supreme: No one stands in our way. Kill them both. After that, we will initiate the final phase of our plan. Albedo: Kill me?! I am more prevalent than all of you! I could conquer this wasteland without even trying! Highbreed Supreme: Such overconfidence is why we are killing you. You dare to oppose the Highbreed Supreme. Albedo: That’s because I’m not just better than you, I am your Ultimate desire. Albedo transforms into Ultimate Purebrid, as the other Highbreed stand, gasping. Highbreed 3: What is this imperfection?! Ultimate Highbreed: Your evolved state. Millions of more years of evolution! Not that you will last that long, anyway. Highbreed 2: You don’t know what you speak of! Ultimate Highbreed: As if it isn’t obvious! You Highbreed are going on a vindictive genocide of the entire galaxy, just because your species is dying out. But now, I will simply help accelerate your extinction. The cloud on Ultimate Purebrid’s back stretches off, being attached to his back by a thin string. The cloud releases harsh sunlight, blazing through the room, superheating it. Some Highbreed fire claw darts, which don’t harm Ultimate Purebrid at all, bouncing off his body. One flies at him, Ultimate Purebrid catching and stopping him with no difficulty. He releases a powerful fire blast, burning the Highbreed away. Highbreed Supreme: Someone stop him! Agh! Highbreed Supreme begins sweating, as he slumps over, not able to move. The other Highbreed drop as well, the heat of the room baring down on them. Ultimate Purebrid: Considering that I just defeated you, that makes me the new, Highbreed Supreme! Bow before me! The Highbreed are forced to bow down, unable to take the heat. Ultimate Purebrid: Excellent. Now, you are free to kill Ryder there. He has gotten in my way long enou… Ultimate Purebrid looks, seeing ropes binding Ryder on the floor, cut with a finger dart next to them. Ultimate Purebrid becomes enraged, his cloud darkening and shifting from harsh sunlight, to hurricane winds. Ultimate Purebrid: Send the DNAliens, then! I want him brought to me! It won’t soothe my rage if he dies by another’s hand anymore! Ryder maneuvers his way through the base, hiding behind a pillar as a horde of DNAliens run by, him going undetected. He runs to head for the next pillar, when a DNAlien spots him. DNAlien: Over here! Rally the forces! Ryder: So close! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Big Chill. He uses his freeze breath, freezing the group of DNAliens there. Big Chill: With some luck, I stopped the reinforcements. A growl occurs behind Big Chill, his expression widening with surprise. Big Chill: Don’t tell me. Big Chill spins around, with Zed there. Rook, Shar, Molly, Morty and Reinrassic follow after her. Shar: Good girl. Now, sic him! Zed: Ruff! Ruff! Big Chill: You’ve got a one track mind now, don’t you? Fine. If I have to fight you to get out… Big Chill flies at Shar, going to phase through her. Rook fires a net from his Proto-Tool, it ensnaring Big Chill and pinning him to the ground. Big Chill tries to phase through, being unsuccessful. Rook: A super tangible net. I am sorry, Ryder. But you have finally driven me to drastic measures. Big Chill: Why’d you help them out, Highbreed? Reinrassic: I have a matter to discuss with the Highbreed Supreme. Big Chill: Good luck with that. Albedo has taken over. Reinrassic: If that is the case, I will discuss it with him. Your words have inspired me, Ryder. I will not let them break my spirit any longer. Reinrassic walks past Big Chill, heading down the hall. Big Chill: Yeah, that guy is going to die. Shar, you have to free me. I’m the only one who can beat Albedo! Shar: Albedo, ha! I bet that is just a ruse, and that he doesn’t even exist! Molly: You’ve run out of giddy up in ya, partner. Time to call in the cows. Big Chill: That, I don’t even know what you just said. Morty: Ooh, aah! Everyone looks around, seeing DNAliens surrounding them. Zed turns her attention to them, as do the others, besides Shar. Shar keeps her blaster pointed square at Big Chill. Big Chill: Come on, Shar. Use some reasoning in this situation. Shar: You completely embarrassed and took advantage of me! Having me let you go after you had killed, it’s inexcusable! Big Chill: I see that I’m not going to get through to you. Rook: I have been trying for about a year. You will not be able to get through either. Big Chill: In that case, we need a compromise. Big Chill hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Whampire. He spits Corruptulas through the holes in the net, as Shar bobs from side to side to dodge. The Corruptulas hit the DNAliens, stalling them into place. The DNAliens charge to dog pile on them, as Rook, Molly and Morty fight them off, blasting them and Morty punching one away. Whampire uses his claws to cut through the net, as Shar blasts him with a laser, causing to tumble back and avoid a slime ball. Whampire: All of these enemies, and you’re only concerned about me. Shar: You’re my top priority. Whampire: (Smirks) You must be angry if you’re using contractions. Shar charges in for a punch, which Whampie blocks with his arm. Whampire spins around for a kick, as Shar ducks underneath it. Whampire spits several Corruptula, Shar diving to dodge them. Shar turns, seeing the Corruptula hitting the DNAliens, as they begin fighting each other. Shar: You’re not interested in me at all, are you? Whampire: Not at the moment. I have someone that I’m trying to find. Since I’m here and all. Shar: (Groans) Fine. We can put this on hold. Whampire leaps into the air, hovering as he spins and spits Corruptulas, taking control of all of the DNAliens. Once the entire army is paralyzed, Whampire has the Xenocytes come off the host, leaving hundreds of confused humans. Among them is Turbine, as Whampire smiles, gliding over to her and reverting. Turbine: Ryder? What in tarnation? Ryder hugs Turbine, tears forming in his eyes. Turbine calms down, hugging back. Turbine: Take it easy, kid. I’m alright. Ryder: I’m sorry. For everything. Ryder then turns to Rook, Molly and Morty. Ryder: Can you guys make sure these people get back to Earth? I’m sure they are all missed. Rook: (Smiling) Of course. Ryder: Also, get a call out to Azmuth to come get Albedo. I have a feeling he won’t take my call. Shar: And what? We’re supposed to let you go escape? Forget it! Zed: Ruff! Ruff! Ryder: You’re coming with me. This way, I’m still technically in your custody. Just, don’t get yourself hurt. End Scene Ultimate Spidermonkey spews web, trapping Reinrassic in it. He tears through, as Ultimate Spidermonkey slams his arms into Reinrassic, knocking him down. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Ooh, ooh. You think you can beat me? I am the new Highbreed Supreme! You will bow to me! Reinrassic: Never! I am no longer just a regular Highbreed, which means I resist your control! Ultimate Spidermonkey: Pity. Council, watch as I kill this insubordinate. Ultimate Spidermonkey goes to hammer his arms into him, as finger darts fly and hit him. Ultimate Spidermonkey growls from the impact, looking for the source. He turns to look at the council. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Which one of you detestable Highbreed dared to attack me?! Purebrid: None of them. That’d be me, Albedo. Ultimate Spidermonkey turns towards the door, as Purebrid walks in, followed by Shar and Zed. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Ah. You decided to come back. How foolish! Purebrid: Let’s settle this. One-on-one. Ultimate Spidermonkey: How about, I make you bow to me? Ultimate Spidermonkey transforms into Ultimate Purebrid, his cloud stretching upward. Purebrid fires finger darts, trying to sever the cord connecting the cloud. Ultimate Purebrid jumps up to block it, as the cloud releases hurricane winds. Ultimate Purebrid rides the wind, going to punch Purebrid in a spiraling wind fist. Purebrid extends his wings, catching the tailwind and flying off before Ultimate Purebrid can hit him. Ultimate Purebrid: Such a nuisance. I should just wilt you! The cloud releases harsh sunlight, bathing the room. The Highbreed Council is left powerless, as even Shar and Zed are affected by the heat. Purebrid flies at the cloud, as Ultimate Purebrid shoots a stream of fire, knocking him out of the sky. Purebrid crashes down, as Ultimate Purebrid pushes him down with fire, Purebrid crossing his arms to take it. He strains, as he begins to collapse, dropping to one knee. Ultimate Purebrid: What’s the matter?! No sharp quips on how I’m going to lose? Are you finally bowing down towards me?! The intensity of the flames increase, as it begins to be pushed through, the target approaching rapidly. Ultimate Purebrid’s eyes widen, as Slapstrike is the one taking the heat now. Ultimate Purebrid: What?! Slapstrike: Slapstrike! Slapstrike makes it to and slaps Ultimate Purebrid, his body sent flying. The cord to the cloud is severed, as the sunlight disperses, and the cloud floats up to the ceiling, breaking apart upon colliding with it. Ultimate Purebrid gets ready to stand, when Azmuth teleports in, using his laser pointer device to deactivate the Ultimatrix, Ultimate Purebrid reverting. Albedo: What?! No, no, no! Azmuth: I hope you’re satisfied with all the mayhem you’ve caused, Albedo. Albedo: No! I am to take over with my Highbreed army! Before they die out! Slapstrike: What do you mean, “die out?” You said that earlier too. Azmuth: The entirety of the Highbreed species’ has become sterile. A result of disease due to their inbreeding. Now, there is no hope for them. Slapstrike: Can we use the Omnitrix to repair their DNA? Azmuth: You, (He stops, pondering) could. Why didn’t I ever think of that? Slapstrike reverts, as Azmuth hops onto Ryder’s arm, twisting the Omnitrix. He slaps it down, as it releases a DNA pulse wave, spreading across Augstaka. The Highbreeds are randomly fused with DNA, as each member of the council are different colors. Highbreed Supreme: No! You have tainted us! Reinrassic: Perhaps, but it is a blessing. Reinrassic gets up, approaching the council. Reinrassic: I would have died years ago, if not for this blessing disguised as a curse. I believe that it is time for us to embrace this new way of life, in order to continue on. Highbreed Supreme: I disagree with you. But if we are to survive, then you are currently the only one who can lead us. Do well, Highbreed Supreme. The other Highbreed bow to Reinrassic, as Azmuth goes over to Albedo. Azmuth: Come on. Let’s go home. Albedo: Fools! This isn’t! Azmuth activates a device, teleporting himself and Albedo away. Ryder: Well, that’s good. Now, I’ll be on my… Ryder gets electrocuted and stunned, as he drops to the ground. Shar had used a taser, and Zed pounces on him. Shar: By the authority of the Plumbers, you are under arrest, Ryder. Characters * Ryder * Rook Blonko * Rook Shar * Zed * Molly * Morty * Reinrassic III * Azmuth Villains * Albedo * Highbreed (reformed) ** Highbreed Supreme * DNAliens Aliens Used By Albedo * Ultimate Purebrid (x2) * Ultimate Spidermonkey By Ryder * Big Chill * Whampire * Purebrid * Slapstrike Trivia * This episode ends the Highbreed arc and the Albedo arc. * Reinrassic was inspired by Ryder's words, and is now leader of the Highbreed Supreme. * More of why Shar hates Ryder is gone into, but not fully explained. * Shar using contractions shows her being influenced by new cultures, and to show that she's angry at Ryder. * It's revealed that the reason Ryder went back to fight the Highbreed was to free Turbine. 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Highbreed Arc Category:Ryder 10: Albedo Arc